tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MinecraftRogue
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Helmet page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Lol don't you wish there was a button that showed all the edits made by anonymous editors? That would help keep griefing down don't you think? Bobfish1100 (talk) 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hey MinecraftRogue! I wanted to let you know that I just fired off an e-mail to one of our mentor teams letting them know that they will be the mentors for The Tekkit Wiki. These users are SpikeToronto and Tm_T. They are two very helpful, very friendly, and very experienced wiki users, ranging from wikis such as Scratchpad Wiki to Wookieepedia. We're eager to have them get started, which they will be now that they've been sent that e-mail. With that, let me officially welcome you to the Admin Mentor Program as our first mentored wiki! <-- This is a .PDF file outlining what the mentoring process will cover. This includes what you and your admins asked for, as well as a few suggestions I had for them to cover with you. The ones I've suggested are noted as being suggested by Community Support. A lot of how the mentorship process will work, as in the specific ins and outs, will be determined in this mentorship over the next few weeks. Once you, the other admins, and the mentors there get a feel for one another and how best to work together you'll be able to very easily hit the ground running and decide a good style for yourselves about how to best work together. Helpfulness will be the #1 priority of the mentors. Above all, have fun with this. Do all you can to make your experience with the mentors as worthwhile for you, the other admins, and the mentors themselves—and the mentors will do the same for you. We have every confidence in them and we have every confidence that, with your help, this wiki will continue to grow and be awesome! I'll be the staff contact for this mentorship if you need anything. Please feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Best of luck, have fun, and and please let me know if you need anything! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hi MinecraftRogue. I am SpikeToronto, one of the two mentors that will be working with The Tekkit Wiki (TKK) as part of the Admin Mentor Program (AMP). My partner for this project is Tm_T. He will be focussing on technical issues (e.g., CSS/JSS, templates, wikitables, etc.). My focus will be to help your team with developing policies and procedures for TKK (e.g., blocking, page deletions, etc.). :We understand that, including yourself, the other Administrators here at TKK that will be working with us are: JeterNYY, The Exterminator, and Watson 777. Would it be possible for you to indicate for us which of you four are interested in working with Tm_T on technical matters, and which, if any, are interested in working with me on policies and procedures? :Please feel free to contact either of us here on our TKK talkpages so that we can begin working with your team. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Also wanted to add "HI!" from me too, looking forward to work with your team. (: – Tm_T@The Tekkit Wiki:~$ 14:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Lapis Lazuli Hi, I've noticed that the Lapis Lazuli and Lapis Lazuli (Dye) are really similar, do you think that one of them should be deleted and any extra information transferred to the other one? I'm happy to do it if you want me too, but i thought I'd ask permission first, seeing as it involves deleting a page. Yutfgh (talk) 00:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi Rogue, Sorry about last week. I was just pissed that you guys have all the important discussions behind closed doors, which doesn't let us have a say. I was just very aggravated about it. I hope we can try to be friends and be civilised down the track. Cacher97 (talk) 09:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Dear MinecraftCharlatan, please take the time to get someone's name right (hint hint). Knowing how much EMC I am spending when making something is important to me (and probably a lot of other people). I am willing to add it in a manner you find appeasing if you will do a fair share of the work by either making a template with easy inputs or "leaving well enough alone" and not complaining when someone takes their own free time to make additions to this wiki to make it better. However, don't act as though you being admin means you own this board. I know quite a few Wikia staff members who would be happy to put you in your place -- respect is return with respect Кэне_零三 05:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for the welcome :) I'm mainly adding pictures to pages which have none, or none of the cirtian item. TeddyTheTeddy (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Got another vandal: http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.98.102.116 He's been banned for two weeks? That edit was just done less than 24 hours ago; might want to check that again. EDIT: Oh, derp, you mean he was banned for a two week ban. >_< Didn't notice you can see whether an IP has been banned right there on his page. Might want to try clearer wording. Maybe, "I banned him for two weeks" or something. *shrug* Or I can try to stop derping tonight. Maoman (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You posted on my talk page! :D Automated signatures are NICE! (talk) 06:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Good Work :) I see you've been busy since I last checked :D. Great work on the wiki, it's getting better every day thanks to your hard work. Bobfish1100 (talk) 17:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Idea? Hey, I've noticed that a lot of players are saying they're bored with tekkit or can't think of anything else to do, so I had an idea that I want your opinion on: What if we had a special page or something specifically for extremely advanced, long-term goals? It was inspired by a comment Crazyc92 made in response to someone saying they're bored: :"You into ComputerCraft? RedPower2 Frames? RP2 CPU? Built an iridium plate factory yet? Built an HV solar array factory? Built a high EU making, ice fed nuclear reactor? Does your reactor refill itself when it finishes a cycle? Have you made a castle out of forcefields yet? can you make the castle appear and dissappear using wireless redstone? Have you used energy links to convert EU to BC power, use teleport pipes, and use engine generators to convert teleported power back? Can you teleport anywhere? Is your house a collection of rooms connected by teleports, so all of minecraft is now your in-game home? I just thought it was brilliant, especially since many of these I had never even considered, and I'm trying to think of some way to share these - and more - suggestions with players who haven't realized just how much there is to do. Maoman (talk) 02:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Will do. I'll keep that in mind. Cacher97 (talk) 04:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) also I want to find a time with you to discuss something. Cacher97 (talk) 04:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) also.. Im trying to find out the best ratio for pictures. 150x300 doesn't seem to hit the nail. got any ideas? Cacher97 (talk) 12:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi im wandering aboute whene is the next version coming out and can you but all the mods back? Becaus i liked the mods please. Could you add, "If you are looking for where to start check here." to the "What is Tekkit" section on the main page? Need help For some reason I put the TNT recipe in a crafting grid and nothing appears in the output slot. I am head admin on my server so permission shouldn't be an issue. Any ideas? InfoPete (talk) 22:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) EE is enabled and I am using that recipe. I'm trying to make a nova catalyst but as I said the output on the table gives nothing. InfoPete (talk) 22:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) EE Values Page Seriously "EE Values and Math" is not a user friendly name for EMC Values. At least make the EMC Value a real page that re-routes to "EE Values and Math" instead of just deleting the page. XTFOX (talk) 01:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat for 2 secs? Watson 777 (talk) 03:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines Hi. Thanks for that! I hope you guys organise some guidlines for the wiki real soon! Also as a note; we need to sit down and fix up 2-3 pages perfectly as examples for the page layout. also another thing, what timezone are you? I want to figure out times to talk to each other a bit more 'live' Cacher97 (talk) 13:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) hey whene is the next version of tekkit goming out and can you but all the mods back Hello MinecraftRogue, I'm sorry that I made Solar Panel Farm a stub and reuploaded it, I increased the information the best I could to the Solar Panel Farm, if you didn't like the way I had it done, you could delete it if you wish. JoeyChor (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Time zone +10 GMT Eastern Coast of Australia Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 20:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Your file is marked to be deleted